


Fragile, but not just my heart

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [592]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Buuut Javiii scored, Excuse the angst, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a Lil sad, M/M, Siou written while I was watching the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Because it's easy to break a friendship.
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Hasan Salihamidžić
Series: FootballShot [592]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Fragile, but not just my heart

Fragile, but not just my heart

« You look better… » Niko whispers, his hand tracing his jawline, his fingers rubbing against the harsh beard of Brazzo

« You too. » Hasan smiles, his gaze on his stomach, it’s much better now, with less stress…

« You should keep it. » Niko can’t explain how their relationship turned with his resignation, but of course it’s not as strong as it could have been one day, he can’t even tell if it’s still friendship.

« You always look good, it’s a shame I can’t see you anymore. » _You’re the one who caused this_ , Niko wants to say, but, instead, he only smiles back, some remorses in mind

« I guess this is just how life goes. »

« Do you miss me sometimes ? »

« No. I forgave you, but… No. You betrayed me Hasan, don’t ask for what you can’t have. »

« I miss you, you know, as my former teammate, opponent and colleague. I liked working with you, it was chaotic, but you had something more than Hansi. » _A heart ?_

« Hair. »

« No, well, yes but not what I meant. You were just… Friendly even when everything was falling apart. » _You didn’t help._

« Thank you. » Niko keeps his missed chances, it’s already over for him, no need to make it worse.

The End


End file.
